gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tahoma
This page contains text and images from the GTA Wiki. The original article can be found here. The Tahoma is a four-door sedan and lowrider featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Cheval in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Tahoma resembles a 1981-1986 Chevrolet Monte Carlo Sport Coupe (not to be mistaken with the SS or LS Sport Coupes) but has been converted into a four-door sedan. The four-door design may have been to simultaneously emulate 1980's sedans much like the 1982-1986 Pontiac Bonneville but the overall chassis design is much closer to the Monte Carlo. The Tahoma is tailored to function as a lowrider, making the car the only other four-door vehicle other than the Savanna to be designed as such and may appear on the streets with already built-in hydraulics. As a result, the car can only be modified at Loco Low Co. (see #Modifications). Image Gallery ChevroletMonteCarloSportCoupe.jpg| The 1981-1986 Chevrolet Monte Carlo Sport Coupe. PontiacBonneville.jpg| The 1982-1986 Pontiac Bonneville. Tahoma_GTASA.jpg|The Tahoma in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' In GTA Online the Cheval Tahoma is an Australian muscle car taking inspiration from the 1972 Holden HQ Premier and the 1972 Chevrolet Chevelle Sedan. Image Gallery 1972HoldenHQPremier.jpg|The 1972 Holden HQ Premier. 1972ChevroletChevelleSedan.jpg|The 1972 Chevrolet Chevelle Sedan. Tahoma_vehicle.jpg|The Tahoma GTAO sketch. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Acceleration, handling, speed, and brakes are all highly competent and satisfying. On top of this, the Tahoma is capable of withstanding a good deal of damage, making this vehicle one of the most balanced in San Andreas in terms of performance aspects. GTA San Andreas Overview Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Modification of the Tahoma can only be performed at Loco Low Co. However, like the Voodoo, the Tahoma's choices of customization is far more limited than most other lowriders. The modifications include: Special Variants ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *In the mission House Party there will be two bulletproof and fireproof Tahomas that are locked when the mission is over. The method to acquire them is depicted on this video. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Introduction - CJ steals a Tahoma for Joey Leone before CJ's brother Sweet calls to inform him of the death of their mother. *House Party - The Ballas come with two Tahomas under the bridge at Grove Street and another one at the alley entrance (the alley between CJ's house and Ryder's house). The last is parked in front of CJ's house the entire mission and after too (all the cars remain, some of them bullet-proof). *Pier 69 - Two Tahomas arrive carrying some Ballas member for the shootout. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Found usually in the Ballas' turf, as they use the Tahoma as one of their gang cars. *Usually found in the rural areas of San Andreas, principally around Whetstone and Flint County. *After all Ballas' turf are taken, the car still has a chance to spawn, although rarely. Sometimes can be found at poor areas in San Fierro and Las Venturas too. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Trivia *"Tahoma" is the old name for Tacoma, a city in Washington, US. *The default radio station in the Tahoma is Bounce FM. *In the GTA San Andreas strategy guide's "Auto Trader" section, the Tahoma is erroneously listed as being a supported vehicle at TransFender. Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Muscle Cars Category:Returning vehicles